1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to internal combustion engines, and particularly to a composite engine intake module having certain integrated components, including elements of a positive crankcase ventilation (PCV) system and a conduit for conveying gaseous fluid, such as engine-generated gases.
2. Background Information
Spark-ignited, fuel-injected internal combustion engines enjoy extensive usage as the powerplants of automotive vehicles. In a representative piston engine, an intake manifold conveys intake air to intake valves of engine combustion cylinders. The intake valves are normally closed but open at certain times during the operating cycle of each cylinder. Pistons that reciprocate within the engine cylinders are coupled by connecting rods to a crankshaft. When the intake valves are open, fuel, such as gasoline, is sprayed by electric-operated fuel injectors into intake air entering the cylinders, creating charges of combustion gases that pass through the open intake valves and into the combustion cylinders. After the intake valves close, the charges are compressed by the pistons during compression strokes and then ignited by electric sparks at the beginning of power strokes to thereby drive the pistons and power the engine.
Continuing developments in materials and processes have enabled engine intake manifolds to be fabricated in ways that differ significantly from historical methods involving metal casting and machining. The ability to fabricate engine intake manifolds, or modules, using newer processes offers a number of benefits, including for example and without limitation: opportunities to structure engine intake modules in novel configurations for design and/or functional purposes; realization of fabrication and assembly cost savings; shorter lead times from design to production; and more efficient use of engine compartment space in an automotive vehicle.
An engine or vehicle manufacturer may be able to attain even further productivity improvements through increased integration of individual component parts in engine intake modules. For example, an intake module that efficiently integrates conduits for conveying gaseous fluids may offer potential for significant productivity improvements. Such integration can eliminate what would otherwise be individual parts that have to be assigned individual part numbers and that have to be assembled to an intake manifold; it may also contribute to the aesthetic appearance of an engine compartment, which is typically quite crowded. Convenient and expedient access to certain serviceables and consumables may be an important objective in the design of an engine compartment, and the organization and arrangement of an intake module can play a significant role in attaining that goal.